piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Quests
Fortune Quests are quests that are offered to the pirate for additional gold, plunder or a better weapon. These challenges are essentially sidequests that can be done at any time and will not advance the story forward. However they are needed for gathering needed equipment, money and increase their experience and in turn Notoriety. Basic Weapon Quests Upon arriving in the islands, a pirate is given his first cutlass by Will Turner and a single shot pistol by Hector Barbossa. But, to obtain other weapons, they will have to complete additional quests. *Voodoo Doll Quests *Dagger Quests *Grenade Quests *Voodoo Staff Quests Special Weapon Quests As the pirate's Notoriety goes up, they are offered new weapon skills to learn. When their ability with those weapons reaches certain Skill Levels (15 & 20), new and more powerful weapons are offered. Cutlass * Fine Cutlass - At Cutlass Skill Level 15 * Pirate Blade - At Cutlass Skill Level 20 Pistol *Heavy Tri-Barrel - At Pistol Skill Level 15 *Grand Pistol - At Pistol Skill Level 20 Voodoo Doll * Pirate Doll - At Voodoo Doll Level 15 (Pirate's face appears when used) * Taboo Doll - At Voodoo Doll Level 20 (Captain Jack's face appears when used) Dagger *Coltello - At Dagger Skill Level 15 *Bloodletter - At Dagger Skill Level 20 Voodoo Staff * Harrow Staff - At Voodoo Staff Level 15 * Vile Staff - At Voodoo Staff Level 20 :Note - No special quests are offered for any advanced grenade. Teleportation Quests *Secret Of Tortuga Teleportation: Given automatically at level 7. *Secret Of Port Royal Teleportation: Given automatically at level 12. *Secret Of Cuba Teleportation: Given automatically at level 14. *Secret Of Padres del Fuego Teleportation: Given automatically at level 23. Ship PvP Quests *Caribbean Struggle offered by all Shipwrights on the main islands. :This quest clues the pirate in to the growing conflict between French and Spanish privateer fleets. *Getting your Feet Wet (Spanish) offered by Garcia de Avaricia *Getting your Feet Wet (French) offered by Pierre le Porc :The Getting Your Feet Wet quests will have the pirate performing privateer quests for both Garcia de Avaricia and Pierre le Porc for some good gold and a special tattoo at the end, if they don't get sunk. Playing Card Quests *Prison Break (Easy) offered by Shane McGreeny in the Royal Anchor *Port Royal Fort Heist (Medium) offered by Shane McGreeny in the Royal Anchor *Port Royal Crime Wave (Hard) offered by Shane McGreeny in the Royal Anchor *Win at Poker offered by Black Mack in the Rowdy Rooster :This quest resets, so you can keep doing it. Clothing Quests Several quests are available for the pirate to get a wardrobe makeover for no gold, and just some effort. *Pirate Life :At Notoriety 10, visit Nathaniel Truehound on Port Royal for the Pirate's Life Quest. *Clothing Fit for a Pirate :At Notoriety 15, go to Amelia Sunfellow, a tailor's assistant on Tortuga for the Clothing For a Pirate Quest. *Adoria's Family :Upon reaching Notoriety 20 go to Adoria Dolores, a tailor on Padres Del Fuego for the Adoria's Family Quest. Tattoo Quests Several tattoo artists offer the pirate free artwork if they perform certain quests. *Deed Issues :Receive from Mercedes Corazon, Tattoo Artist on Padres Del Fuego *Black Market :Receive from Mercedes Corazon, Tattoo Artist on Padres Del Fuego *Family Valuables :Receive from Solomon O'Dougal, Tattoo Artist on Port Royal *Special Ink :Receive from Solomon O'Dougal, Tattoo Artist on Port Royal *Lala's Brother :Receive from Lala Lovel, Tattoo Artist on Tortuga *Lala's Neighbors :Receive from Lala Lovel, Tattoo Artist on Tortuga Jewelery Quests The merchants of gems and gold finery also have extra tasks for the eager pirate. *Spy Trouble :Receive from Perla Alodia, Jeweler on Padres Del Fuego *Precious Treasures :Receive from Perla Alodia, Jeweler on Padres Del Fuego *Smitty's Debt :Receive from Jeweler Smitty, Jeweler on Port Royal *Smitty's Sickness :Receive from Sarah, Jeweler on Port Royal *Picking Up The Slack :Receive from Dajin Ming, Jeweler on Tortuga *Eliminating The Competition :Receive from Dajin Ming, Jeweler on Tortuga Work For Hire Quests *Josie McReedy from the Royal Anchor has random bounties available for pirate willing to kill for gold. *Captain Job, a Royal Anchor regular, also has bounties available for bloodthirsty pirates. *Johnny McVane, the bartender in the King's Arm on Tortuga, occasionally has mercenary jobs available. :Note - The quests can be performed over and over. The number and type of creatures will vary and increase in difficulty as you advance in level. If you don't like the type of creature given, you then back out to the top menu and try again. You will randomly get another type of creature and amount to kill. Reward: 10 gold + 5 times pirate notoriety (a lvl 20 pirate gets 110 gold) Holiday Quests *Father's Day *Valentine's Day Minor Quests These quests provide a small amount of gold and notoriety. Some quests are repeatable while other are not. It also appears that some of the quests become unavailable once a pirate passes a certain level in notoriety. *Acquire Smithing Tools offered by R. Smith, Pewterer *A favor for P. Chipparr offered by Peter Chipparr *Cotton Errand offered by Bartholomew Watkins *Iron Errand offered by Bartholomew Watkins *Powder Errand offered by Bartholomew Watkins *Hunt Skeletons offered by Sam Seabones *Treacherous Navy offered by Sam Seabones *The Curse of Yellow Dan offered by Sam Seabones *Acquire Wood Planks offered by Darby Drydock *Acquire Rum Barrels offered by Josie McReedy *Crab Shells for Lucinda offered by Lucinda *Skeleton Infestation offered by Orinda Le Jeune *Prison Break (Easy) offered by Shane McGreeny *Port Royal Fort Heist (Medium) offered by Shane McGreeny *Port Royal Crime Wave (Hard) offered by Shane McGreeny Category:Quests